Swan Knight
The Knights of Dol Amroth, otherwise known as the''' Swan Knights''' were an elite group of soldiers who served Prince Imrahil and the Principality of Dol Amroth during the Third Age of Middle-earth. They were part of the elite of Gondor's armies. History The Swan Knights fought in the War of the Ring and are exceptional horsemen.They were a big advantage to Gondor because Mordor lacked cavalry. It was said that they had Elf blood in them and were descendants of Galador, the first lord of Dol Amroth and was a half-elven. They are famous for their winged helmets. In the mod, they have wings inspired by the winged hussars of Poland. They are to Gondor as Black Uruks are to Mordor. Spawning The Knights of Dol Amroth will only spawn atop grass blocks in Dor-en-Ernil. In that biome, they spawn day and night, regardless of light levels. Most of them will spawn atop horses, similar to the Rohirrim, although some will still spawn unmounted. Behaviour Similar to a regular Gondorian soldier, these NPCs will ignore any player or NPC that has a positive or neutral Gondor alignment, but if any entity with a negative alignment registers in the mob's field of view, they will ride hard and take them out. All Swan Knights fight with a Dol Amroth sword or a Dol Amroth Lance. They currently do not have a ranged attack unit. The knights carry a Dol Amroth shield, which, like all shields in the mod, does not serve any purpose besides decoration. Hiring A Swan Knight can be hired starting from 50 silver coins from a Dol Amroth Captain, provided that your alignment with Gondor is +300 or above, and a mounted Swan Knight can be hired for 70 coins and +400 alignment. As with all mobs, the higher the player's alignment, the cheaper the troops. These units are only hireable to those who have pledged their allegiance to Gondor. Speech Bank Friendly *I defend the Kingdom of Dol Amroth, but the allegiance of our people also lies with Gondor. *Long have I defended these white shores. *We have spotted raiding corsair ships near our coasts... we must be on our guard. *The fallen ones of Umbar have dared to attack the shores of Gondor. They shall pay with their life! *The might and skill of the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth is unmatched. *Even now, in many of us, the blood of the Eldar flows. *We are the descendants of the Great Men of Westernesse, Númenor of old. *Our realm is ruled by the Lord and Prince of Dol Amroth, Imrahil the Fair. *O Lothlórien! I truly miss the days when your fair kin visited our white shores. *An Elven-maid there was of old... *O Amroth! O Nimrodel! For ever you are lost to us. *Our realm is under danger from the foul Corsairs of Umbar. They must not be allowed to set foot upon these shores. *What tidings do you bring from the Steward of Gondor, Person? *Soon we shall go to war. *Long have we dwelt on these fair shores. *Welcome to the land of Dol Amroth. *I defend the white harbours of Dol Amroth. *Greatly do we Men of Dol Amroth miss the days when the Eldar would visit us. *We are part of a people that has been forgotten by many. *What do you seek on these hither shores, Person? *Greetings, Person. What do you seek in the land of the Prince? *We wait for the day when the King will return. *These are dark times... we fear that He has returned to the Black Land. *The harpers of Dol Amroth are the most skilled in all of Gondor! *It is told that the voice of Amroth can still be heard in the Sea. *What tidings do you bring from the White City? *Do you bring news or troubles with you, Person? *What do you seek before these white shores, Person? *The old tales speak well; there is Elvish blood in the veins of our folk, for the people of Nimrodel dwelt in this land once long ago. *Long ago, this land was inhabited by the fair folk of Lórien. But they have departed into the West many ages ago. *The fallen folk of Umbar must not be allowed to pillage the people of Gondor! *Strangers are not often seen in these lands. Especially in these times. *My people are amongst the few folk in these lands who still speak the tongues of the Eldar. Hired *I protect the Banner of the Swan. *We must defend these shores, my lord Person. *The scum of Umbar draw ever closer to our shores... *Not a single Orc, Southron, or Corsair shall set foot upon the shores of Gondor under my watch! *Our allegiance lies with Gondor. *We must protect these shores. *The Evil that was banished has now returned. We must defend our lands. *I serve the Prince. *In my people, the blood of Númenor still flows. Hostile *You may go no further. You will not enter Dol Amroth! *You may not enter Gondor, Person! *For Dol Amroth! For the Swan! *You are an enemy of the Silver Swan, Person! *Enemies have entered Gondor! *By the Prince, I will see you slain! *Your death shall be swift, Person! *This is a fell hour for Dol Amroth indeed! *No pity for the foes of Dol Amroth! *You will not see the end of this day, servant of the Shadow! *Begone from our lands, foul scum of Mordor! *I will not allow you to harm the free folk of Dol Amroth, Person! *In the name of the princes of old, I shall destroy you! *No enemies of Gondor may pass freely into our land! *Begone, foul scum of Mordor! *Crawl back to your miserable black ships, worshipper of Morgoth! *Your kind is not welcome in our lands. Begone, you traitor to the Eldar! *I will drive you back into the Sea, spawn of Umbar! Trivia * Swan Knights were inspired by Polish hussars, a famous historical type of heavy cavalry. Gruk being Polish also influenced this decision. * A Black Uruk has the capability to defeat a Swan Knight in one on one combat. * Swan Knights horses are much better than the regular variant, although they're still not as good as the horses of Rohan. Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Men Category:Hirable Category:NPC Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Dol Amroth Category:Subfactions